Brock Lesnar
Brock Lesnar Brock Lesnar is a renaissance man he does everything. College wrestling pro wrestling football mma everything. |} Brock was in the WWE which he dominanted then went to other promations then he went in to the NFL. Then he had a mma fight then went to the UFC where he again dominated. But he finds himself back in ZWW..Well Here Comes The Pain! Brock Lesnar was in ZWW in 2008 but did not return when ZWW was fully ready and made he later did resign with ZWW in 2009 but as a fighter instead of a superstar. He had a nice string as a fighter winning here and there but in 2012 Brock wanted to change. At Lets Bash 12 Brock returned to the ring! and attacked Krazy M right after his championship match with Lance "I Will Win". Brock wanted the Superstar Champ and got it at True Mercy 12 defeating Krazy M. Becoming the 1st fighter to win a Wrestling Championship. Brock also won the rematch at Spend A Night With A Champ 12. Clashmania 4 he defeaded that title vs Goldberg and lost it. Brock wanted to make a push at the World Heavyweight Champ so he stop wrestling for a while and only doing fights. He went on a 4 fight winning streak to earn a title shot at newly named ZWW 26:StruveVsLesnar after Puneet Bhatia and Junior Dos Santos both went down with injuries. He won the championship. Brock returned to the wrestling sides of ZWW when he attacked then Superstar and USA Champ Zachary at The Survivor 14 performing 3 F-5s on him after his win. At Never Forgiven 14 Lesnar returned to the ring and defeated Zachary to become a 2x Superstar Champion. Later that night he attacked ZWW Champ Nathan after his match and earlier that night he took out Heavyweight Champ Benjamin. This all led to Qwanell cashing in his Money In The Bank and becoming the new ZWW Champion. The two formed a little team where Brock works as Qwanell's muscle. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling * 2x Superstar Champ * Co-KO Of The Night ZWW Fighters Only VIII:MirLensarIII * 1st Fighter To Win A Wreslting Championship * 1x World Heavyweight Champ * 1x ZWW Champ (Current) :Collegiate wrestling :*'Big Ten Conference' :**Big Ten Conference Champion (1999, 2000) :**Ranked the #'1' Heavyweight in the Big Ten Conference (2000) :*'National Collegiate Athletic Association' :**NCAA Division I Runner-up (1999) :**NCAA Division I Champion (2000) :*'North Dakota State University's annual Bison tournament' :**Heavyweight Champion (1997–1999) :*'National Junior College Athletic Association' :**NJCAA All-American (1997, 1998) :**Junior College National Champion (1998) Mixed martial arts :*'Ultimate Fighting Championship' :**UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :**Submission of the Night (1 time) :*'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :**Best Box Office Draw (2008–2010) :**MMA Most Valuable Fighter (2008–2010) :*'Sherdog Awards' :**Beatdown of the Year (2009) :*'Fighter's Only World MMA Awards' :**Breakthrough fighter of the year (2009) :*'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :**IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*'Inoki Genome Federation' :**IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :**OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Shelton Benjamin :*'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :**PWI Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Kurt Angle :**PWI Match of the Year (2003) vs. Kurt Angle – a 60 minute Iron Man match on SmackDown!, September 16 :**PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2002) :**PWI Wrestler of the Year (2002)[142] :**PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 :*'World Wrestling Entertainment' :**WWE Championship (3 times)1 :**King of the Ring (2002) :**Royal Rumble (2003) :*'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :**Best Brawler (2003) :**Best Wrestling Maneuver (2002) F-5 :**Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Kurt Angle :**Most Improved Wrestler (2002, 2003) 1Lesnar's first reign was as WWE Undisputed Champion. In Wrestling Nicknames : : :The Next Big Thing Theme Songs 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/Zblaze World Wrestling' **'"Next Big Thing"' by Jim Johnston (April 8, 2002 – present) *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **'"Shout at the Devil"' by Mötley Crüe **'"Enter Sandman"' by Metallica Personal life Lesnar is married to former WWF/E Diva Sable.